Nightmares
by Flame Rebirth
Summary: Draco fic. What happens when your nightmares affect your life? What if these nightmares aren't normal dreams? Who will you turn to? What will you do? no romance, just angst! CH.2 FIXED
1. Dreams to Nightmares

Disclaimer: All characters, ideas, etc. belong to J.K.Rowling…not me.

Title: Nightmares

Author: Elemental Mage

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst

~~~~~

__

"I felt like I was watching a dream I'd never wake up from...and before I knew it, the dream was all over."

When I was younger, I would dream.

Sometimes I would dream of dragons, of Quidditch, of family. I'd dream when I was lonely, I'd dream when I was sad.

I'd dream a lot. And it made me happy.

Once I got older-the dreams, they stopped…

Instead, I'd have nightmares.

Sometimes it would be of death, of loneliness, of failure.

I'd have nightmares when I was lonely, when I was sad. 

I'd have nightmares a lot. And it makes me more sad, more lonely, more lost.

It never ended, these nightmares. Every time I blink, every time I close my eyes, there they are; hooded evil…shrouded death. Surrounding me in the darkness--

"Mr. Malfoy?" It was Professor Snape. I dazed off again. 

"Sorry…Professor…" I muttered. _Don't sleep…they'll come back for you._ In the back of my head a voice says, _They're just dreams, they aren't _real_. _

It's true, they aren't. but these aren't normal nightmares. I know, it sounds so farfetched, but if you saw it…if you were there!

__

Damn I'm so weak.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape again. "You look awful. Go to the Hospital Wing."

I nodded slowly, to tired to argue. 

--

Short chapter! Please tell me how it is. 

And if you notice any present tense/past tense errors, can you please tell me? Please Review! Thank You!


	2. Mirror Mirror

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling…not me.

Nightmares

Ch.2: Mirror Mirror

_If there is a hell/I'm sure this is how it smells/Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't/_

I arrived at the Wing, and sat on a bed nearest to the door.

"Mr. Malfoy! Merlin, you look awful." Madam Pomfrey said, pushing me onto the bed, "Now, you should rest a bit and--"

"No! No, I can't sleep! You don't understand! If I do--well, I just can't!"

"Mr. Malfoy" Madam Pomfrey said sternly, "I've been a nurse since before you were born. I've had much worse cases than this. Now then, take this medicine and take a nap. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

I took the bottle from her, and drank it. Almost immediately, I felt myself drifting off to sleep. _Damnit_ no! No…why didn't I see this coming? I should have known…she'd give me…a sleeping…potion…

_There is a silver mirror, reflecting the entire room in its massive crystal glass. The mirror lies in the middle of a circular room, with a dozen or more doors around it. It is dark, with just the light from a nearby window illuminating the area...But there is something else besides this ominous mirror present in this room. . ._

_There! In the corner, is that a boy? Yes, shaking from the winter breeze. He walks into the light, his blonde hair shining in the moonlight. _

_He spots the mirror. His curiosity takes the best of him. He approaches the mirror, sitting in front of it. _

_The blonde haired boy's just about to stand up to leave when his grey eyes grow wide._

_"Father!" Draco calls to the mirror. He sees his father in the glass mirror, smiling and waving. _

_"Father you're alive!" The boy's grey eyes glisten with unshed tears. He runs up to the mirror, and reaches out his pleading arms to his father. _

_Lucius smile fades, as he watches his son struggle to reach him. By now, the boy's eyes are overflowing with tears. He's so determined to reach his father, so determined that he looses all sense of everything around him. All he can see, all he can care about is his father who lay so close to the boys grasp. _

_"Father!" He cries in despair and frustration._

_His frustration quickly turns to anger and he begins to scratch and claw at the glass. "Stupid…Glass! Go away!"_

_Draco, sobbing, finally giving up, leans his head against the mirror._

_"Heh, what's the matter kid?" A voice muses._

_Draco jumps up, looking around the room frantically._

_"Oh, don't fret. It's me."_

_Draco turns to where the voice was coming from—the mirror? Is that possible? Is that logical?_

_"Yes, I'm the mirror." The mirror says._

_"Who-what are you?" Draco asks, regaining composure._

_"Your guess is as good as mine."_

_"Well, do you know where I am?"_

_"Ah, somewhere hidden, you must call it to find this place." The mirror riddles._

_"Call?" Draco repeats blankly, then "Well, what do you do?"_

_"Have you heard of the Mirror of Erised? Well, I am...sort of like that." The mirror says slowly, making sure to choose her words carefully, "Except, I don't show you what you desire, but rather…what you lost. What you miss."_

_"What I lost?" Draco says slowly. "Then My father…."_

_The young blonde boy sighs and sits down, hugging his legs as he leans against the mirror. As the boy does so, he looks up and begins to take notice of his surroundings. The place looked oddly familiar to the boy. _

"Mirror?"

_"Yes?" The mirror replies after a moment._

_"This place is it--" The boy stops mid-sentence, for at that moment, from behind the shadows, enters six dark hooded figures._

_They hovered ominously, slowly approaching the blonde boy. _

_"No, No…Father help!" The boy repeats to himself._

_"Come now," The hooded creatures taunt, "Your dad's dead. As much as you wish, he'll never come back, he gone. And you're alone now. _

_Heh__, but don't fret, we'll help you. Yes, don't worry, you'll be with you daddy soon." The room erupts in cruel menacing laughter as they each take out their wands._

_The child cowers, dropping to his knees. His body begins to tremble violently, as he tries to focus his eyes and regain composure. Though, before the child could react, the deatheater's raise their wands, and mutter the Killing spell._

_Great, vibrant jets of the spell fly at the boy, and just before it hits him, he spots the same image of his father from the glass mirror,_

_Smiling and Waving._

"Mr. Malfoy!"

I opened my eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked, as she took my temperature. "Oh dear, it seems your temperature's getting worse." She got up and went to her cabinet as she searched for a potion.

I was covered in sweat, as though my dream was real. I could remember every detail, every part of it. The image of my father's expression bore one of a loving parent from the glass mirror.

Still, how I longed to go back to that place, save the dementors of course. How I longed to see my fathers loving expression. I was not implying that father didn't love me, because he did. Father simply wasn't the type to show his emotions. I respected that wholeheartedly, though sometimes I wished my father _would _show it.

Though, how does one show their love? I surely didn't know, so I suppose it was not my place to demand father to show me his.


End file.
